Two Years
by irisrin
Summary: The two years had flown by far too quickly and yet she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. And then, one day, she decided that he was ready. NejiTen.


**a/n:** Quick little Oneshot I typed up in about half an hour, inspired by a story I read on 'love gives me hope . com'. I swear, those stories give you shivers and make you go 'awww!'

Neji is definitely OOC, as you will soon find out, but for the story's sake, let him be. He's a man in love. ;)

Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**TWO YEARS  
**by Iris:D

_"I think you're finally ready."_

* * *

"I love you, Neji."

He turned his head and plastered his familiar smirk across his face, as if expecting this. "I know."

Tenten plucked a purple flower from the ground, twisting the bright green stem between her thumb and forefinger, watching as the petals came loose one by one and drifted down to lay among the blades of grass. "But, do you love me?"

He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and gave her a reassuring look. "Of course I do. Don't you know?"

"Yes."

She fell back onto the grass with a satisfied smile and traced the outline of the clouds above her with her finger. Sighing happily, she felt him lay down beside her and they watched the clouds together.

Neji had asked her on a date two years ago, a week after their first day of school. She had accepted – apprehensively though – and the night hadn't gone the way either of them had planned. Tickets for the movie they were hoping to watch were sold out, it had begun to rain, and Neji car had broken down.

With nothing to do and no ride home, they had spent the time running through the rain like innocent children, Tenten's sky blue umbrella lying forgotten under a tree.

When he dropped Tenten off at her house, both positively soaked, Neji had kissed her on her doorstep after she whispered in his ear that she had had a great time. Of course, the porch lights had snapped on just as their lips met and Neji had to race away to avoid being caught by her mother.

They went to homecoming together a few weeks later. Neji picked her up at her house, smartly dressed in a freshly-ironed dress shirt. Tenten's mother had gushed over how handsome and polite he was and nearly killed the camera from the heaps of pictures she had taken of just Neji alone. And when Tenten had descended from the stairs and Neji called up to her, telling how beautiful she looked, he was afraid her mother would have a heart attack.

On the dance floor, he had grinded with her and she had grinded with him. There was no one else in their lives. Tenten would step between any hopeful girls that timidly went up to Neji and asked him to dance. Likewise, Neji would scare away any lecherous boys who lurked around Tenten, looking for an opening.

Afterwards, he drove her home and kissed her once more.

A few months later, their grade went on a school trip to an amusement park. Neji had won her a giant stuffed panda and she kissed him in front of their friends, who wolf-whistled and cheered them on. On the rollercoaster, he held her hand through every drop, twist and turn and wouldn't let go even after the ride had come to a stop.

They shared cotton candy and a bucket of popcorn, sitting at a different table than their friends, who whispered among themselves and laughed fondly at the infatuated couple. And when a little boy and girl – neither of them could've been more than six – ran up to them and told them that they wanted to be just as in love with each other as they were, Neji and Tenten had smiled and kissed again.

During the bus ride home, she fell asleep on his shoulder and was later told by Sakura that Neji had stared at her affectionately the whole time. Though Neji had denied it when approached by the pink-haired girl, he confessed to Tenten in private that he had.

On their one year anniversary, Neji had taken her to a fancy restaurant and presented her with a gorgeous diamond necklace with their initials and anniversary date etched onto the back of the silver pendant. After he had carefully opened the neatly wrapped present Tenten had handed to him, his eyes shone at the sight of the golden watch nestled among the white silk that lined the box and they had shared a kiss over the calamari and filet mignon.

Afterwards, he hinted that he had booked a hotel room but Tenten gently turned him down, promising that if they got married, there would be plenty of time for that. He answered confidently that they would without a doubt get married.

When Tenten had come down with a severe cold the day before prom, Neji didn't bother going without her. Instead, he showed up at her bedroom door, dressed in his tuxedo and holding a corsage for her, and they danced around her bed to the beat of her pop music, both deciding that this was better than the actual prom.

Her mom had found them still twirling on the spot half an hour later and had been scandalized by the disastrous difference between Tenten's and Neji's appearances. She forced her daughter into the prom dress they had ordered months ago – a plain, sky blue dress that sashayed with every step – and quickly attacked her hair with a curling iron. Finally deeming her fit to be seen, Tenten was presented to Neji, who felt his heart skip a few beats.

Their homemade prom, they had decided while eating the delicious dinner Tenten's mother had made just for them, was certainly more special than any school could have made it.

The two years had flown by far too quickly and yet Tenten could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Neji.

Feeling his fingers tentatively reaching out to interlace with hers, Tenten sat up and leaned on his broad, muscular chest, smiling at him. "You know what?" she murmured.

Neji reached out and toyed with a stray lock of her hair. "What?"

"I think you're ready."

He sat up quickly, a smile spreading across his face. "You think so?"

Tenten nodded and peered shyly at her boyfriend through her long lashes.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Neji pondered, suddenly looking insecure.

She pecked him on the nose. "Of course he will."

Two hours later, armed with a bouquet of white roses and a fiery sunset to the west, Tenten led him down a forest path and stopped at a wrought iron fence. "Take deep breaths," Tenten teased. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Neji followed his girlfriend and waited as she sat down in the grass, laying the flowers against the slab of stone.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered, running her fingers over his name, engraved into the tombstone. "I brought someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**a/n:** Cute, huh? Kinda rushed, not too much detail, but I don't know. I liked it.

Did you think they were referring to 'making love'? Pshht, no, I'm deeper than that. ;)

REVIEW, my lovely readers!

kisses,  
Iris:D


End file.
